1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set for ink-jet recording which contains a plurality of color inks and which has a satisfactory color fading balance in a printout caused by light or ozone in the actual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink set for ink-jet recording generally includes a plurality of color inks such as a yellow ink, a magenta ink, and a cyan ink. In color printouts obtained by ink-jet recording using these color inks, a problem of color fading is caused by an action of light or ozone in air, because these color inks include organic dyes or organic pigments as colorants.
Consequently, a colorant having good light fastness and a colorant having good ozone resistance have been proposed as colorants used for an ink set for ink-jet recording.
In this situation, in a plurality of color inks constituting a known ink set for ink-jet recording, satisfactory light fastness and satisfactory ozone resistance cannot be realized at the same time. Therefore, after a color printout prepared by using an ink set for ink-jet recording is left to stand for a long time in an actual environment in which light and ozone are present at the same time, a problem of disruption of the color fading balance of the color printout occurs.